


sorry doesn’t cut it, tommy.

by notjasper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, more tommy angst woooo, no beta we die like men, techno is a softie lol, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper
Summary: in which Tommy accidentally revisits his exile.-basically a dramatization of what happened in tommy’s stream earlier today-please read the tags!! this work contains detailed descriptions of a panic attack and if that is something that may trigger you, please do not read this!! always always ALWAYS put your own safety ahead of a stupid angsty fanfic <3
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	sorry doesn’t cut it, tommy.

“Techno?” Tommy called. “Techno, where did you go?” 

The boys had gone looking for dogs and were around twenty minutes into the search when Tommy realized he could no longer find his older brother. This didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have, and he continued on his own. Finally, he came across a small forest after about a mile of harsh, snowy landscapes. He quickly realized there were no dogs in the forest, however, so he exited the forest on the opposite end he had entered from and saw a large flat plain was on the other side. Something about the plain felt strange, but Tommy shook off his uneasy feelings and continued walking. 

Something in the distance caught Tommy’s eye rather quickly. As he got closer, he realized that what he’d seen was an enormous, thin pillar that went up father than he could see. Confused, he ran closer towards the pillar. 

When he was only about a quarter of a mile away from the mysterious pillar, realization set it. 

It hit him like a brick.

_“Dream, I’m sorry, I-”_

_“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Tommy.”_

It felt like he’d been punched in the gut. His breaths came out in shallow, rapid bursts and his mind went blank. He was dimly aware of how much his hands and legs were shaking but didn’t have the faintest clue of how to stop it. Finally, his legs gave out and he doubled over, bandaged knees connecting with the dry prairie grasses. _He was back._

Then the coughing started. The lack of oxygen was making Tommy’s lungs ache and his brain feel like it was going supernova inside his head. Hot tears pricked his eyes and made his vision go blurry. The coughs began racking his frail body and he had to use one of his still-shaking hands to support himself and keep from falling over.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, calloused hands gripped his shoulders and tried to pull him up into a standing position. All the panic he’d been feeling doubled in that moment. Tommy jerked away wildly and fell on his back to the grass. 

“I’M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE ME AGAIN!” he screamed. “LEAVE ME ALONE, DREAM! GET AWAY!” The sobbing intensified and he screwed his eyes shut helplessly. He knew that wasn’t nearly enough to keep Dream off him.

“Tommy, it’s me! I’m not going to hurt you!”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!” He began thrashing his legs as he scooted backwards away from the man in a last-ditch effort to escape. 

“Tommy, CALM DOWN!” yelled the man. He gripped Tommy’s shoulders again, with much more force than last time, and held the younger boy’s head so that he couldn’t look away. It was only then that Tommy realized that the person he’d encountered wasn’t Dream at all. It was Techno.

Tommy wanted to say something, but everything he tried to say came out in a choked sob. Luckily, Techno seemed to understand and simply pulled his youngest brother into a tight, warm hug. They stayed like that for a bit until Tommy managed to find the strength to form coherent sentences again.

“Techno?” Tommy whispered, chest still heaving. “What happened?”

“It’s okay, I promise. I’m not going to let anybody hurt you ever again, Tommy.” Techno’s voice broke on the last few words. “Now, let’s go back home, okay? It’s getting dark”

“Okay,” Tommy replied. Techno stood up and held out his hand. Once Tommy took it, the pink-haired man helped Tommy rise to his feet again. His knees shook and he almost fell once more, but he managed to stabilize himself. 

Techno took one look at Tommy and shook his head. “You are in no condition to walk, my friend. Get on my back; I’ll carry you.”

Tommy wanted to argue but knew that Techno had a point. His heart was still beating really fast and he was absolutely exhausted, so he begrudgingly agreed. He fell asleep as soon as he was secure on Techno’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> protective big brother techno will forever be my favorite :’)
> 
> -
> 
> the stream i based this off of:
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/videos/842003570


End file.
